Dreams of an Child
by MystCountry12
Summary: This a story a Turkish man and his "wife" waiting for the the arrival of there new baby. But on the wait he keeps having memories of how "this all started." TurkeyXEgypt. Warnings: Mpreg, Yaoi, and swearing. This is from my old account, AkatsukiLover10188.


Dreams of the Child

November 15th 1983.

Steps were echoing through the hallways of a big house in the Syrian desert. Away from the large and lonely world. Away from the coldness and hated of others. To be a sanctuary where no one can hate and to be alone at least with your loved ones. A man in a white tunic with golden silk on the edges of it dangling near his bear feet. There was a bit of red and clear liquid where his wife bled-it was time for the baby to come. The man's eyes were covered by a white mask with a chip where his right brow was. Under his white mask you could tell how exhausted he was with his honey brown eyes about half open. His olive skin slightly paler than usual and on his face he had a little stubble on his chin. With every step, with clear vision, you could tell this man had the double hair curl. His bare feet hurt from pacing back and forth for hours. His pattern stopped as the sound of gasping and grunting was heard through the door and steps started up again but louder. His head down, he paced in front of a large old wooden door, his loud footsteps made him think and worry for his love giving birth to their child. His second but his love's first.

'How long does it take give birth to a child?'

"Dad?"

A tired voice came out the darkness. The masked man stopped his loud pacing and turned to see his teenage son standing there. This younger man was tall but not as tall as his father. He had dark brown shaggy hair and notably longer hair on his right side and a subtle curl in the center of his robe was baggy and a bit shorter than his feet. It never touched them. His dark brown eyes could tell of restlessness; as much as the older Turkish nation.

"Oh Cyprus... What are you doing out of bed? You should be in bed, resting."

"I couldn't sleep when i heard Guppy crying and hurting father...Whats going on?"

The boy blinked as the older nation smiled sleepily at him.

"Guppy's water broke"

"You mean...tonight is the night!"

"That's right Cyprus...Tonight is the birth of your little sibling."

The two waited as the clock ticked down. Seconds, minutes, and then hours.

"Dad, how much longer does it take will this take?"

"Don't rush birth child. It takes time."

A sharp yelp was heard through the large door in front of them. Both males turned their heads to the door, waiting for something to happen... but nothing happened. They sighed in annoyance. Cyprus look Turkey, seeing his father's usually sunny eyes so full of tire and exhaust.

"Dad...Did you get any sleep?"

"No...I'm too worried for Gupta's sake..."

"Dad please just rest."

The older man sat down on the floor not caring how cold it was on his rump. His eyelids started to slide shut and his mind began to remember how this all started.

~Flash Back~

The Egyptian man and the Turkish man sat on a couch. The younger male nuzzled the larger man, having his head on the Turk's heart. He loved hearing his husband's heart beat; it was just... so relaxing.

"So Gup... What been on your mind lately? You been acting very odd lately, love..."

"Nothing..."

"I don't believe that for a second."

"And how do you think that way?"

"I have known you for many years, Egypt."

"And?"

"And, Gupta, you know I know you better than to keep secrets from me."

Egypt shivered a bit, knowing the long past of this dangerous yet gentle Turkish man. He knew better than to keep any secrets from him. Then, looking into the man's white mask, he wouldn't be able to tell if Sadik was going to freak if he tell this man of a wonderful news. He remembered his mother telling him how she told his father of the wonderful news. 'Just be upfront, my child' she said.

'It wouldn't hurt just to take the same run as my mother... I guess.'

"Fine... I'm pregnant."

The Turkish man felt his breath stop then shook his head for a bit to get some clearing.

"Ne?"

"I'm pregnant. You know as in; I'm with child. Having an unborn baby in m-"

"I get it!"

"..."

Egypt just sat there on the couch moving a bit away from his husband, just waiting for a response.

"Hamile."

Gupta gave him no expression on his face as he nodded. The Egyptian grabbed the hand of the Turkish man and placed it on the small swell of his stomach. The larger man could feel the bump and his eyes were staring at it. His thoughts were racing around his head and giving him a headache. After not hearing anything from his husband a sigh was heard from the Egyptian. Gupta got up from his seat, headed for the door but suddenly he felt a hand on his robe. Gupta looked back only to see the Turkish man's white mask.

"Sadik, let go of my robe"

The voice was a bit harsh and bitter but the black glove wouldn't let go, but pulled the smaller man into the lap of its master. Gupta felt Sadik hold on to him and put a kiss on his forehead.

"... It was a just a shock, sevgi."

Gupta nodded and smiled a bit as his husband pet his head, keeping on his keffiyeh. He nuzzled Sadik a bit slowly, having his face flushed as he felt a hand being placed back over his stomach and their son or daughter.

"...I'm really happy Guppy"

~Back to reality~

A loud yelp and cry jolted the man from his sleep. He looked around and wondered how long he was out until he felt the heat of the Syrian desert. The day had not ended. The loud pants of Gupta were heard from the large, heavy door. His body couldn't stay in one place. He wanted desperately to be in there to help Gupta through the birth of their first. Sadly, the midwife would scream at him when he tried to enter. So not wanting to be in trouble, and for Gupta's sake, he moved his still restless body to the door and pressed his body weight to it and closed his eyes in hope to have pictures of holding his Gupta in his arms.

All he got was more memories.

~Flash Back~

A grunt was heard and Turkey kissed the Egyptian man's cheek then lay with him. The two started to cuddle and another grunt was heard from the younger one of the two.

"What's the matter Egypt?"

"It's hurting me"

"Is that so?"

The Turkish nation moved the Egyptian nation to his back, putting a pillow under the younger man's lower back. Then slowly lifted up his robe and shirt. His mask was taken off and his face was on where there child was. He pressed his lips on it, starting to give kisses to the swollen flesh. He heard a small sigh then felt a small foot hit his nose. The Turkish man blinked and rubbed the swell of Gupta's belly, getting another kick. He smiled.

"He a strong kicker."

Gupta nodded and turned to his side, sighing a bit; feeling better. He shivered, feeling kisses on his neck and looked back, seeing those bright sunny eyes he loved so dear.

"Sadik, you don't know it's going to be a boy. For all we know it could be a little girl."

Sadik looked at Gupta and slid his hands on the swollen stomach. He nuzzled him then felt a pinch on his ear and whined a bit.

"Ow, Guppy! I know it's going to be a boy because I said so."

"Sadik you're not Allah."

Egypt jumped a bit, feeling a nibble on the lower part of his stomach. He lightly hit Turkey's head.

"Ow Guppy... Why are you being so mean today, love?"

"Shut it and kiss me."

The two kissed and held each other a bit. The Turkish nation looked at the clock-they still got time before he had to pick up Cyprus from a special school for the nations' children. Egypt noticed a change in his husband's attitude and tried to get up but was suddenly pushed down and had a smirking Turkish nation looking at him like he was a yummy treat. Gupta blushed hard but trying to keep his expression as neutral as possible was failing.

~A Little While Later~

"Okay I have to admit that was nice, Sadik."

The two cuddled in the bed. Sweating and panting after the earlier events that happened in that bed.

"Just nice? Not sexy, amazing, or the best fuck?"

The Turkish man pouted and the Egyptian smiled a bit and kissed him on head.

"Okay Turkey, that was pretty amazing and romantic."

"That better Gup~"

"... Hay Sadik... don't you have to pick up Cyprus?"

"...ALLAH DAMNIT!"

~Back to reality~

A scream made the Turkish man stand and he did not take care of his still sleepy body. His body and mind still struggling with the thought of exhaustion. He felt his heart beat a million beats a minute as the screams became louder then suddenly stopped. His eyes looked at the door, thinking the worst just happen. Suddenly the midwife walked out, wiping her hands off from the blood.

"Master Sadik?"

"Is Gupta okay? Is my child safe?"

"Yes. Yes, master Sadik. Both he and child are fine...in fact he wants to see you"

The woman move aside and opens door letting the larger man go in a hurry. He looked as a light from the sun shine down on his wife and bundle he was holding. Sadik slowly walked in and touches Gupta's cheek feeling the wetness from both sweat and tears. He saw Gupta's usually sweet forest green eyes open and saw a gentle smile on his restless face. Sadik blinked then saw Gupta pull back the covering of their child. Showing the little body having his father's skin tone and dark hair of his mother and father. The babe looked at Sadik and whimpered a bit. Gupta saw this and hold the baby a bit and show the Turkish nation his father.

".هذا هو والدك، طفلي"

The older of the two took the baby from his mother's arms when it was held out to him. The first thing he looked at was the gender for a moment as the baby whimpered from the coldness outside of its mother womb. The Turkish man smiled.

"I was right..."

Sadik smiled and kissed Gupta who in turn kissed back and rolled his eyes a bit.

"I'm happy you have given me another son to love."

The two saw their babe wiggling a bit in his father's arms and both cooed over him.

"Hoşgeldin dünya için benim oğlum"

**Story: by me**

**Owners of Turkey, Egypt, Cyprus, and (TRNC): Hidekaz Himaruya**

**Rewiew please (and if someone want to help me with Translations. I would love that. Thank you.)**

**Translations:**

**Turkish: Ne? (What?)**

**Turkish: hamile (pregnant)**

**Turkish: sevgi (Love)**

**Arabic: هذا هو والدك، طفلي (this is father my darling)**

**Turkish: Hoşgeldin dünya için benim oğlum (welcome to the world my son)**

**~Peace~**


End file.
